


Smashing Cradles

by RedInkBOBOMB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: !DaddyThor, DomesticTony!, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Playing House, au relationships, babyLoki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInkBOBOMB/pseuds/RedInkBOBOMB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from my FF and inspired by the prompt from the citrus pocket</p><p>/post/101181320028/thunderiorn-ironthunder-prompt-in-which-thor-burst</p><p>Tony Stark is a genius and successful with pretty much anything he touches-an egotist at best. But when the God of Thunder himself asks for aid in raising a child, his brother Loki, it's only natural that he doubt the idea of what it could mean to their friendship. The fact that all of Asgard and Jotunheim are waging war for the princes doesn't make things any better. No Pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I understand some folks may not be into the whole slash culture. If you don't like this, then why did you click. This is my fist piece here and I am open to reviews and critiques. More chapters to come...
> 
> ENJOY!

Anthony Stark prided himself on being an immaculate symbol of knowledge and wealth. Sure, the ego was a big part of his nature, but underneath it all Tony's pride and joy was the things he knew about the things he knew. It's kinda what's kept him alive, the Reactor in his chest a constant reminder of that. His brilliant mind is also what's kept his YSL wallet full. All in all, playboy genius is a lacking description in terms of the leagues this one man has bounded with technological advancement.

Which is why he was utterly confused at the fact that he couldn't think of a thing to say to the Asgardian Crown Prince, who was holding out to him a wailing child with the greenest eyes and tufts of pitch black hair. "That's not mine." Tony deadpanned, taking another sip of his coffee. His speechlessness obviously didn't last too long. See, Tony had been expecting to take this day to ignore everyone and everything. He'd even had a massage scheduled. Stark Industries was under the greatest care with Pep as the acting CEO. And the other Avengers were off having their own misadventures- Bruce off being green and terrible and Natasha slinking around in what was technically black body paint behind him. Those two really should have taken a page from the Cap and the Birdbrain. Their bliss was so sweet it could start up a new sort of diabetes. But none of that was supposed to be his concern. What he did not expect was for Hammerhead to come crashing through his house and breaking his things. He liked his things.

"Many apologies, Man of Iron. I hate to intrude on your home as I have done," Thor said, pieces of glass from the window the god dropped in through falling if only to accent the fact that this was a very inconvenient situation, "But, the current delima is not one of my expertise. Loki knew not what power he was drawing from the circlet he placed upon his head. The text regarding the wretched piece speak of the artifact bringing forth two great powers to bind them as one. My brother sought to use it to steal the power of our Father. Alas, he has failed and was rendered to this form." The big blonde strode forward, adjusting the tot who gurgled in appreciation of being held in the strong, warm arms.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, placing his Tin Man branded mug on what was left of his coffee table. "That doesn't explain why there is a hole in my home, but I'll go with it. Where exactly do I fit into this whole equation?" he asked, lifting one well groomed eyebrow in the thunderer's direction. Thor innocently grinned, which usually meant chaos would ensue.

"Well, the Doctor and the Assassin are off on quests of their own,"

"Mhmm."

"And the Archer, Clint, and the Soldier are enjoying the beginnings of marital bliss,"

"Yup, yup."

"I figured you and your vast amount of intellect on Midgardian customs would serve me to better take care of my brother, along with the fact that you are quite fond of me, friend."

Tony coughed heavily, for his broad blonde comrade had hit that point on the head of a nail. It was true that Stark had stirrings for the aforementioned god. He didn't know whether it was the lush locks, the broad shoulders, or the fact that he'd restarted his heart. Either way, He was pining hard for the interstellar hero like a school girl in her prime. And what was said next could only be blamed for by the way Thor's eyes became much like a wet puppy's.

"Jarvis, have the guest room prepared for Thor and his...baby. Also, have catalogs of items for...er...toddlers(?) sent to my workstation. And can we get to work on these repairs?" The operating system, an Avenger in it's own right, wasted no time in replying. "Right away, sir," it chimed, the disembodied voice startling Thor for the thousandth time. Tony chuckled to himself. That never got old. "One more thing," the genius pondered, lifting a finger to his counterpart, "Exactly why isn't the trickster tot being taken care of by-" His question was cut short by the foriegn look in Thor's face. Even when the thunderer was on the brink of being defeated, he always looked as if he could take it on, rip throats out and sing of their valor afterwards. In that moment, Tony swore he could see uncertainty on Thor's brow, as if there was finally something that he truly feared. It was as if he could actually lose this time.

"Father ordered the execution of my Brother. I have stolen him away from such a fate and now I am a traitor for it... a traitor of the worst kind."  
***

The hushed wailing of Loki were what woke the dark haired genius from the power nap he'd tried to have. It seemed that the "child" had been re-aged to to the point of a one year old, which meant things wouldn't be too hard on the odd couple. However, that did not take away from the constant attention that would be needed to be placed on him at all times, of course. Tony rose from bed and shuffled down the hallway, coming up to the guest room where the noises of distress had seemed to quiet down a bit. He opened the room door to find Thor clad in only sweatpants and a hair-tie to tame his flowing mane. While Tony preferred the god's usual valiant look, he couldn't help what the sight did for him. His eyes widened as he took in the rest of the room. Poor little Loki sat in the middle of the bed, gnawing the living hell out of the handle of Mjolnir.

Tony walked away from the two, holding in a snicker so hard the reactor in his chest might pop out. His lips quickly tuened back down as he entered his room and softly shut the door behind himself. It was an understatement to say that he still majorly concerned for the them. They were basically fugitives running from the one force who could harpoon them back to Asgard in an instant. Tony didn't question the god further than that, knowing he wouldn't understand the reasons for such a harsh judgement.

In fact, the only reason they weren't captured at this very moment was because Midgard was technically Thor's turf. Kudos to Point Break on that move. Tony gave no ill words for Thor's escape from his kingdom. To him, it was brave and selfless act--while equally stupid and haphazard. But, the kicker was the fact that neither man knew if Loki had any remembrance of his days as a full fledged, mind-control scepter wielding villain. For the most part, the kid seemed rather innocent in this form, which was starting to pull at his already damaged heartstrings. The genius contemplated going back to sleep but trudged on down to his workstation. He was in desperate need of a distraction from the domesticated sex god prowling around in his home.

***  
Frigga floated gracefully as she entered the chamber in which the trophies and spoils of many waged wars lay practically unattended. It was no wonder that her craftiest son had made it as far as to place the circlet, the name of which long forgotten to all who drew breath, on his head. Then again, he may have been encouraged, if not coaxed to do so. She knew her actions would yield drastic results. None could understand the way some powers worked, as if with its own mind. Yet, it could never be said that she was a woman who never took huge risks, if not subtly. A smirk danced on her lips as she disappeared into the wind, leaving only the smell of apple blossoms and sunlight.


	2. Here I Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gives Tony some advice on matters of the heart...while Steve sits in confusion. Thor learns some things about consequences and also gains a slightly unlikely ally...or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads and the love I'm getting. This has to be my favorite fandom to write for and I'm trying to nail it for you guys. Tony might seem a little apprehensive toward Thor, but he has good reason to. 
> 
> So,
> 
> Without further ado...

"Maybe we should go to the park."

It'd only been a day and a half since Thor had took off with the only explanation being that he "needed the assistance of Lady Jane". Tony rolled his eyes as he relived the conversation in his head, a habit formed by years of being highly sarcastic and having to pay for it in the long run. His thunderer insisted that the fellow scientist would know what needed to be done to restore His brother to himself. Tony had other thoughts about that. As high as he held the art of science he knew that this particular situation was better suited for "magic".

Nevertheless,Tony was left alone to take care of Loki, who'd taken to a cycle of gnawing on tools or crying when they were taken away. It was a gut shot to his pride when he called down reinforcement.

"It'd probably help if you took him outside of this mechanical dungeon." Steve pondered while bouncing the child on his knee while Clint rumaged through the enormous pile of supplies that had been delivered at the start of the day. "Cram it, Gramps." Tony shot right back, followed by a muffled grunt due to a well aimed pacifier. "That was not needed, sir." he grumbled, finally giving up on tryinr to open the box before him in a conventional manner. He was trying to keep as many things in a returnable condition--even possibly give aways. The stroller would have to bve a give away item with the way Tony ripped the cardboard to shreds.

"Are we having pent up agression?" Clint asked, while setting the items in an orderly fashion. Steve raised an eyebrow at his husband's overwillingness to participate and only got a shrug in response. He did note the small smile on the Archer's face as he folded a blue and red onesie set. "Yep." Tony replied to the earlier question, getting straight to work with a screwdriver.

"Is it because of that thing we talked about?"

Steve narrowed his eyes at the two. Ever since the New York incident, the two have been chummier than ever. It got worse around the time he and Clint came out about their relationship. "Is it obvious?" Tony replied, already a third of the way done with the stroller. Loki giggled, as if he was in on the secret, which made Steve's brow furrow even harder. Clint stood up, finished with his work, and walked to his lover's side, lifting the kid off his lap. "Then, you should be honest about it. Why would he come to you when he could have gone to Ms. Foster? Let's be honest, this isn't your forte, which means he trusts you most. Now, for crap's sake, could you please not dance around this like idiots?"

"Language," Steve scolded, arms folded as he tried to decode the full meaning of the conversation. Clint bent down and kissed him on the cheek, a move that made Tony blush for them. "That too? Really?" he asked, chuckling ass his husband began to pout. "Alright, alright, if it gets me out of a closed space with you lovebirds then we are going to the park!" Tony groaned, tightening another screw into his work. He didn't need that big of a reminder that he was alone.

{{{}}}

"She's gone, Blondie." Darcy shrugged as she packed her bag, "As soon as my credits were complete she took some job in Switzerland. And the last time I checked my Facebook page she looked really chummy with some Gaston looking mo-fo." Thor's eyes were closed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He'd stepped back from Lady Jane after she'd nearly died due to her exposure to the Aether. While he felt guilty, he knew that she was too fragile to stand a chance in his world. He needed metal where she was glass. Still, it hurt him to know that she wanted no further companionship with him.

Lady Darcy, on the other hand, wanted to return with him to Stark Tower. She gave no reason other than "I have 3 little sibs and I'm taking a year anyway". So, he waited as her trunks and suitcases were filled.  
"But, as soon as we are in New York I can phone Erik..." the former intern trailed off as she tried to detangle a hanger/bra conondreum. "Ah, Scholar Selvig! He shall have some answers for the mysteries before us. Come," Thor bellowed, lifting the majority of her bags. "Let us return to the Tower of Stark!" He then walked out of the room, followed by Darcy who was still trying to get her bras free.  
"Wait! How are we getting there? I cant fly! Thor? Thor?!"

{{{}}}

Clint had to give it to him, Tony was way better at this than expected. He and Loki took to each other like peas in a pod, running around and being mischievious. The surrogate father even got his boy some ice cream, in which they both got a little messy. Sure, there were a few set backs--diaper changing, for starters-- but their Genius was actually being rather responsible. He and Stevie hadn't needed to move from their bench all day. Clint sighed and leaned his head on his love's shoulder. "Long day?" Steve asked, rubbing his fingers in circles on his lover's scalp. "Aww yeah." he replied, watching as Tony pushed his kid on the swing.

No one would expect the crash, an explosion of dirt and sound that came from almost nowhere. The lovers only had a second of shock before letting their respective roles kick in. Hawkeye had his bow and quiver retrived from the diaper bag. The Captain was charging into the fray, no doubt his shield was on her way. Hawkeye followed him through the dust and was appalled by what he saw past it. Her dark hair blew in the wind, only accenting the true beauty of her still form. She was deadly, he could tell from the way she stood. She moved only to point her sword at Tony, who was holding a crying Loki so fiercely they couldve melded together. And her next words would change the course of their lives forever.

"Laufey is coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Subscribe and leave a comment. Feedback is like Mana for me.  
> Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader, if anyone is interested. Just PM me.
> 
> Until we meet again!


	3. Thinking About Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While accompanying Darcy to New York, Thor takes a minute to process things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys. I wrote this chapter twice and lost it respectively before taking it as a sign and going a whole different route with it. Updates should be weekly from here on out. Thanks for all the love and support.

Thor shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the plane descended to it's designated airstrip. Half of his discomfort stemmed from the fact that their area of the plane was filled to the brim with people. He was used to the attention he'd attained from his feats in both New Mexico and New York. Usually he'd smile and welcome the adoration--and insults--humbly, but today was not fit for such activity. His mind still lay with the decision of Jane. He felt no ill will toward the woman. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The relief in his heart perfectly balanced with the guilt twisting in his stomach.  
The attendant announced that everyone could leave their seats, prompting the Thunder God to stand and collect his friend's things. He'd have preferred flying them to NY, but Darcy flat out refused, speaking of "getting blow-dried at 200 miles per hour". Instead she purchased a ticket for herself and Thor. Getting through TSA was a pain--they had to call in a favor from S.H.I.E.L.D to clear Moljnir for transport--but as long as Lady Darcy was comfortable he had no problem with the tiny seats and stale peanut foods. Thor couldn't help but notice his friend giving him a scrutinizing look as he pulled a Hello Kitty duffel-bag from the compartment overhead.

 

The look continued on as they walked through the airport terminal. It was when they'd finally reached their exit when her opinion was finally voiced.   
"Shouldn't you be a little more...dumpy?" They'd just hailed a cab and the god had busied himself with placing the obscenely bright colored bag into the trunk of the equally loud yellow car. The palette choices of Earth-folk amused Thor to no end. He decided not to breach the subject, though he did commend Darcy on her intuition. But, just because he was reluctant talking about it didn't mean she would let up so quickly.   
The cab driver rolled his eyes as she continued her tirade in the vehicle. 

 

"You and Jane were like the OTP couple of the century. You were more star-crossed than Romeo and Juliette, not to mention the fact that there were actual stars between you guys. Shouldn't there be, I don't know, angst? Bleeding hearts and all that crap?" Darcy nudged Thor, who was trying to appear distracted by the sights of New York. The repairs had gone wonderfully since the great battle. In all honesty, that battle was the catalyst of his distance from Jane...and his confusing affections for someone else. 

Hells, if he was honest he'd admit to himself that the attraction manifested after the forest fight. The cool ferocity of Anthony's tactics were more than respectable, as was his use of the engineered suit. The Man of Iron was even greater then two of Thor's most beloved people: where Loki had only desires for power to rectify past wrongs, Tony devoted his life to being a better person than he was. Where Jane was intellectual and observed new things, he was ingenious and defied all boundaries to create concepts never known before. His mortality was not a weakness, but made him bold where others shied away.   
Anthony Stark was the most beautiful thing in all of Thor's universe. He only realized that when the man of iron was falling between two worlds. His brain stopped working when it became apparent that Tony's heart wasn't beating. Against any rational argument his head tried to make the god called forth lightning with his hammer of Star Iron and sent into his chest. In that moment, Thor knew that Stark was one person he didn't want to end. 

 

A loud, roaring blast rose the thunder god from his reminiscence, the cab slamming to a stop in order to avoid crashing into the vehicles ahead. Both Thor and Darcy were out of the vehicle in an instant. In the distance, the sight of flying dirt was accompanied by a chorus of screams. Darcy glanced over to see Thor holding his hand to the sky. She nodded in approval and watched as her friend took off on the handle of his glorious hammer. Seconds later he was on the scene and considering the fact that he'd lost his mind somehow-it would explain the recent events. Amidst the rubble, he found the man who captivated his thoughts shielding his brother from a face he thought he'd never see again. His hammer dropped to the ground as Thor tried to search for something, anything, to say. 

"Sif?!" he called out, wondering what in the Nine Realms brought her down to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this installment. Next chapter, we should get a little more exposition on the grander events at hand. Please Sub, Kudos, and comment your little hearts out.
> 
> Till next time.


	4. Getting Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an Answer.

The Avengers Table is what someone like(or was)Darcy would decide to call their seating area. In all actuality, it was just Tony’s dining room, but in her mind this was where all the action happened. In total there was one god, four heroes, a villain in the form of the most adorable baby, and a godmother in the making(if Dee ever got close enough to the kid she was gonna steal him away to spoil). The head of household opened his mouth to speak first, but found himself at a loss for words. Clint followed stead, twirling one of his many arrowheads between his fingers. 

“It just seems really weird, Goldilocks,” he sighed, his eyelids heavy from the strain of the long day, “You escape here thinking that you won’t be followed, except you were. And your mighty little friend here shares information that you wouldn’t know?”

“I may have withheld details--”

“Details?” Steve interrupted from his perch over Tony and Clint, who looked equally as pissedx off at Thor in the moment. “There seems to something you’re not too keen on telling us before now. I would advise you to just spill it, buddy.” Steve had managed to step into Thor’s space, a wordless threat of getting his ass kicked if the thunder god held out. Thor held his ground, then sighed in defeat.

“He is a babe again, but he still has his power. You all have seen what he can do, and that power has the opportunity to grow ten-fold. Father...Odin ordered his execution for this reason. Laufey surely wants him for this reason as well.” His eyes turned to Tony’s, whose hold on Loki became firmer with every spoken word.

“We have the opportunity to change his fate. All of us, we can raise him to be good. But I need you all to believe me when I say this: One day, they will come for us. And if your will is know that of steel, they will destroy us all.”

It was with this statement that Tony got up and just left the room. Putting Loki to to bed first, he found himself on the rooftop, gazing across the New York skyline. He could feel his presence, a certain static charge that was alive. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony asked simply.

Thor staggered over his words, clicked his tongue, and then placed his hand on the rail where Tony’s was. 

“I was scared you’d run.” he replied, looking at Tony from the corner of his eye. “Will you run?” he asked, his voice wavering slightly with vulnerability. 

Tonny’s pinky caught Thor’s. “No.” Tony admitted, knowing he could never turn his back to the God born Man.


End file.
